Two Minds One Body
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom's body was destroyed when valtor perished and she was forced to go with the dragon fire to find a new host to contain it...now her and ranma must share a body what will happen read to find out plz R&R i don't own ranma 1/2 or winx club rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

As bloom destroyed Valtor and delivered the final blow, Valtor's power build up that he had obtained through cheating, stealing, promises of power and when it lashed out bloom's body was destroyed as was his except Valtor's spirit perished with his body where bloom's was trapped on a astral plain, the power within her still alive and searching for a new host that could control it, bringing bloom along with it. Bloom looked upon her grieving friends, spiritual tears falling from her eyes, she reached out for them when she was suddenly pulled through a dimensional vortex that the dragon flame created.

Through the vortex…

The next thing bloom knew she was in what looked like Japan judging by the people and buildings and language, she then found herself zooming through the air, following a sense of power and will that could contain her powers as well as her spirit, she then found herself heading to wards a patch of grass where a black haired boy fought a pig tail outside a dojo, her spirit and power, completely invisible then flew into his body and merged with him, the boy hesitated, stance faltering as he felt the sudden overwhelming power that just entered his body, the panda then struck Ranma and sent him flying into a koi pond.

Ranma, now a girl placed her palm against her head, a sudden feeling of dizziness overwhelming her, pop then held up a sign 'your getting sloppy boy' the panda then turned to the dojo and began playing shogi with Soun, cheating each other as usual, Ranma felt her anger boil and held up her fist pointing towards the panda about to leap and hit him with all his strength, however, what happened next was a surprise to even him, a ball of fire was launched from her closed fist and blasted the panda sending him through the wall, Ranma then gasped as she looked at her smoking fist as she opened it to see the smoke was emitting from the centre of her palm.

"what was that?" Ranma thought to himself.

Ranma's mindscape…

"that was my power" bloom said as she floated to the floor of a room of darkness where a male Ranma stood staring at his smoking hand, he then spun around when he heard bloom's voice.

"who are you and what are you dining in my mind?" Ranma roared.

"I'm bloom and I'm here because when my body was destroyed my spirit wasn't and my power needed a new host one of which could both contain and control it and my spirit was dragged along with it and now both me and my power now reside in your body" bloom explained.

"huh…what kind of power…and why wasn't it destroyed with you?" Ranma called back to bloom. A dragon of fire then materialized behind bloom.

"the dragon fire something that can't be destroyed, it has existed since before the universe itself in fact it created it and so if the host that posses it perishes a new one must be found to posses it and stop it from falling into the hands of evil" bloom replied as she floated down and stood in front of Ranma.

"huh…cool so how do I use it?" Ranma asked as he looked at his hand and made it into a fist and smirked as his confidence rose.

"I shall teach you, however, it will take time I barley mastered it myself but I will give you this piece of advice to help control it and keep it and my existence under wraps, do not lose your temper" bloom said before fading, Ranma then blinked and found himself back in the koi pond staring at his hand, he then turned it into a fist and smirked and got out of the koi pond and headed inside to get a bath and change back to normal.

The bath…

Ranma lay in thought, so many questions filled his mind, he then closed his eyes and searched his memories, searching for any mention of his new power, when he found himself looking into memories that weren't his. He was looking into the memories of the spirit that now lived within his body, memories of friendships, love, a true happy life a life he never experienced, but that wasn't all he saw, he saw memories of destruction and loss from the time of when she was just a baby, he also noticed several holes of that day when she lost everything before she could experience it.

"I never thought I'd find you here" said a voice from behind Ranma's floating astral form that now gazed at sparx from above as it died, Ranma turned round and found bloom looking at sparx, spiritual tears falling from her eyes and glistening in space.

"I was trying to look for memories that concerned the dragon fire and I somehow entered your memories" Ranma said.

"it makes sense I have seen your memories and there is no mention of my powers but there are several points in my memories where new information about it is found and this one, my earliest memory is where the most of it comes from" bloom explained.

"you saw my memories?" Ranma asked surprised.

"yes and I must say I have never seen such hell before, I am sorry you had to experience such a thing, I wonder…maybe I can help slightly in some way" bloom said.

"huh what how" Ranma asked before been forced out of them memory he then found himself floating aside his body and gasped as it morphed into bloom's, bloom then got out of the bath and used her powers to create clothes tat she put on (from series one) bloom then looked at herself and was surprised to see her looking 16 again, yet she could still feel her enchantix, except there was more than just the enchantix, every possible faerie form was unlocked, all she had to do was workout how to transform into them, bloom then headed out of the bathroom to be confronted by a short blue haired girl, who bloom recognized from Ranma's memories as Akane.

"who are you…oh let me guess one of Ranma's whores" she said beginning to let her rage over whelm her with false accusations of Ranma and bloom.

"zip it Akane I can't be bothered with you" bloom said as she walked past her and headed down stairs, Akane then tried to strike her from behind with her mallet, bloom then felt Ranma's danger sense go off, and looked over her shoulder and saw Akane's intentions before blasting it with a small hurricane of fire, incinerating it, before using a rolling kick to send Akane flying through her bedroom door. Bloom then continued heading down stairs and headed to the dining room and sat at the table, where Ranma would usually sit, Akane then came running down, wanting payback, but stopped and went wide eyed when bloom morphed into Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma then gave a brief explanation of his new personality, not mentioning the power knowing that would just open a whole new kind of hell. "so your saying this girl now shares your body" Soun gasped to which Ranma just nodded, "so some ghost has decided to posses you because her body was destroyed" he then said "well I just can't except it you are to marry my Akane and how can you do that if your sharing your body with someone else" Soun yelled not once given Ranma a chance to reply, bloom then took control morphing Ranma's body into her own, "I command you to leave Ranma's body you dark spirit" he yelled upon seeing bloom as he thrust his fan forward.

"oh shut the hell up, I just lost everything before it was my time and I am now forced to remain in this body and I would prefer to do so without been called an evil spirit or been ordered out" bloom partially yelled, her voice getting emotional when she remembered what she had lost, bloom then stood up and stormed out of the Tendo household and headed into town, using Ranma's memories to navigate, Ranma floating beside her every step of the way, "how can you stand this place?" bloom asked the spirit beside her.

"you get used to it" Ranma replied, acting like he wasn't bothered, however, what he didn't know was bloom's powers aloud her to not only read thought but see emotions and she could see Ranma's despair, depression the affect his life had, had on him.

"I know that's not true Ranma I can see your emotions and I know you hate your life and from the direction your heading suicide will begin to look appealing even attractive" bloom replied, Ranma went wide eyed he knew she was right he hated his life so much death was beginning to look like a good option. "I can take you away from this place you know" bloom added.

"what? How?" Ranma gasped/asked, as he floated in front of her, causing bloom to stop.

"I can take you to my world through a portal but it is your decision this is you life not mine…why don't you take a walk and think about it" bloom said as she gave Ranma control of his body again as it morphed back into his, bloom's spirit then floated into her memories.

Ranma then continued to walk on thinking about his life in nerima and the life bloom had and even though bloom was now a spirit, forced to live in the body of another he would actually prefer to be her than him, Ranma then found himself under a bicycle.

"niaho Ranma shampoo bring you ramen" shampoo said as she hopped off of him and thrust the meal in front of him.

"I'm not hungry shampoo, I have a lot to think about" Ranma said as he got back to his feet and continued on his way to nowhere in particular.

Shampoo then got in front of Ranma again blocking Ranma's path. "what wrong Ranma you never not want shampoo's ramen?" shampoo asked as she thrust the meal in front of him, Ranma then felt his temper begin to rise again, he then launched off the ground and jumped over shampoo and began running off in full speed, bloom had said to keep his temper and not to lose it, he couldn't afford to lose it he didn't know what would happen only that it wouldn't be good and if he stayed near shampoo he would defiantly lose his temper, no questions asked.

It was then he heard something that made his rage grow and his anger boil, "whatta hall whatta hall" pranced the old 'gnome' as he carried another sack of lady lingerie, behind him was an army of angry girls chasing after him waving their 'weapons' in the air, Ranma then looked at is fist and smirked, he focused his ki concentrated, trying to create fire once again, like he had back at the tendon's, only non came.

Meanwhile…

Bloom looked over the memory of the day she first met her friends when she suddenly felt Ranma struggling, she knew what he was trying to do jut not why, he was trying to summon her power, bloom then left her memories and saw the scene before Ranma and saw why he was summoning her power he wanted to stop the old gnome, without getting a bomb in the face like usual, bloom then merged with Ranma but didn't change their body instead merged their souls.

"Ranma allow me to help you" bloom said with an echo to her voice.

"of course" Ranma replied with the same echo, their voices were almost the same just one was deeper than the other, they both then trusted their arms out together.

"we call forth the power of the dragon fire, now stop this evil and his rain, raise the wall of fire and block this evils path" they said simultaneously with echoes in their voices as a wall of fire raised blocking the old man's path and the last thing he saw before it happened was Ranma, he was then beaten to a bloody pulp by the army that chased him, only for him to grope and heal himself before fleeing the scene full reenergized.

Ranma and bloom then separated their souls and headed back to the tendon's all the way Ranma thinking of what he should do, should he leave his current life and go to this alfea place or stay here where he knew where he was, his place how things worked, in the magic dimension he would have new challenges and he would have to face by mastering a power he couldn't even summon, not without help from bloom which went against all his training and teachings.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma then left the scene, shocked by how powerful bloom was. Ranma then returned to the Tendo dojo still unsure what he should do, leave everything he knew for a better place, the life of another.

Tendo dojo…

Ranma walked in still unsure of himself only to be attacked by the freak. "Saotome you shall pay for that" he yelled, still not knowing of the spirit that now shared his body "happo fire burst" he yelled as he threw his home made fire cracker at Ranma. Ranma then raised his arms to defend himself from the explosion, only for it to blow up when it made contact with some sort of barrier that surrounded him "hey what the? How did you?" the gnome stuttered.

Bloom's astral form then appeared beside Ranma and smirked as she turned to Ranma "what do you think oh my barrier?" bloom asked Ranma who smirked and nodded at her as he dropped his arms.

The freak's eyes then went wide "who is that?" he then asked surprised by what he saw, bloom's astral form, she appeared almost corporeal to him, just faint.

"you can see her?" Ranma gasped as he turned to her "I thought only I could see you" Ranma then said.

"old magic, certain individuals can see spirits who haven't passed on, host or no host, it's rare on earth but where I come from nearly everyone can do it, all they need is magic, however, on earth few are born with this abilities, however, those who become martial artists, gain spiritual enlightenment, become the ancient arts gain the ability" bloom explained "those with the gift should also be able to see the power of the spirit" bloom said before telepathically telling Ranma _'this could be fun' _she then smirked, bloom then closed her ghostly eyes and focused on the power within her and what now lay within Ranma and didn't open her eyes until she felt herself been overwhelmed by the power and when she did she was consumed by the power of the dragon fire, the glow then formed the giant beast that was the dragon fire, bloom was now barley visible within the head of the dragon fire, the dragon then let out a ferocious roar that sent chills down happosai and Ranma's spine, the freak the fainted, Ranma, however, just stared the great beast that once was bloom, the beast then turned to Ranma and smirked before slowly fading away until bloom was left stood there, bloom then collapsed to her knees. "wow that still takes a lot out of me when my anger isn't at it's peak" bloom sighed before looking at Ranma weakly, bloom then retreated to Ranma's body and rested within his mind.

Ranma then headed to the dining room and sat down at the table, receiving constant glares from Akane who had found some way with his logic to come to the conclusion he was a pervert because bloom's spirit was trapped within his body. Nabiki then looked at Ranma, when bloom had made her presence known Nabiki had noted how good looking she was and new she could get a lot of money for selling intimate pictures of her like she did with Ranma and Akane. "so Ranma what is bloom doing at the moment?" Nabiki then asked with a devious look in her eye.

Ranma then looked up from his rice to Nabiki, while swatting genma's chopsticks away from his ramen "she's resting, she used up a lot of power when she scared the shit out of the freak" Ranma replied, surprising both genma and Soun and they both thought the same thing _'if she scared master so much for him to faint then maybe we should be more careful in our plans to remove the spirit from Ranma' both of them began to sweat , terror filling their eyes, something that put the fear of god into the only one who terrified them into submission with one look (besides genma with Nodoka) and that thing was staying with them, in Ranma, their future._

"_really…well when she's finished 'resting'" said Nabiki while making air quotes on resting "tell her I have a proposition for her" Nabiki then finished, Ranma then glared at her._

"_she can still hear you and she knows all about you and your schemes, she has access to my memories and I have access to hers" Ranma replied._


	4. Chapter 4

"what do you mean you have access to each others memories" Soun roared at Ranma at hearing this recent bit of news, feeling that the relationship between Ranma and this spirit was getting a little too intimate.

"Exactly that" Ranma replied as he continued to eat his ramen "why is that a problem?" Ranma then proceeded to ask.

Soun then took on the form of his family demon head "Saotome you are to marry Akane and how can you do that when your sharing your mind and body with some girl you don't even know" soun bellowed, genma had already backed away as did every other person at the table to avoid it's gaze, except for Ranma that is, Ranma then closed his eyes and began to focus on his chi and that of bloom's and began to control, merge and manipulate them until a red battle aura erupted from him and took on the shape of a huge dragon that let loose a terrifying roar and that was what shocked and terrified everyone, except Akane who was as ignorant as ever, do to the fact the dragon had made a sound, a sound that was almost physical which should be impossible except for those who have trained for centuries. The same thought then crossed both Soun and Genma's minds 'just how powerful is this spirit' Ranma's yes then snapped open and he glared at soun, meeting the demon heads glare and returning it ten fold. Soun's demon head then dissipated and left Soun sat up strait frozen in fear and beads of sweat sliding down his face.

Ranma then smirked as he retracted his new aura and returned it to its original form. Ranma then resumed eating his ramen, while continuing to protect it from Genma's chopsticks, as thoughts of what Bloom had told him earlier stormed his mind, 'leave Nerima and go to Magix.'

The next morning…

Ranma was awoken by the usual crash landing in the koi pond and Genma gloating over her saying he was getting sloppy. Ranma then climbed out of the pond and glared at Genma, she then let out a sigh. Bloom's astral form then appeared beside her "you want some help, you could get this over and done with" Bloom proposed as she looked towards Genma who still awaited Ranma's reaction.

"I can beat him on my own" Ranma muttered.

"I know, but still it could be good practise on using your new powers" Bloom replied, a smirk then grew on Ranma's face and she gave a slight nod.

"okay now concentrate on the energy within and let it flow through out your body, but do not let it overflow your body or you will transform, once it fills your body thrust your arm out and force the energy into your palm and then fire" Bloom instructed.

Ranma then took on a relaxed stance and began to concentrate on the energy within her and once he was ready she took on a stance and thrusted her right arm out, palm facing forward and began to force the power out and a small ball of dragon fire began to from. Ranma then fired it at genma who began to charge at Ranma, thinking Ranma wasn't paying attention only to be shot in the gut and be sent flying inside the Tendo residence, Ranma then relaxed again and looked at her smoking palm, Bloom who still floated beside her then noticed Ranma was still covered in water.

"Ranma I have an idea on how you can have a little more control of your curse" Bloom said, Ranma then jerked her head round in surprise, wide eyed at what Bloom had said.

"Really!?" Ranma asked in excitement, Bloom then nodded with a smile, Bloom then floated and began to overlap her astral form with Ranma like she had the day before, except this time they weren't preparing to fight an old, perverted freak. Ranma then felt her body temperature begin to rise and her skin began to glow slightly, Ranma then noticed the water on her skin began to emit steam and evaporate, due to her skin boiling the water, in result triggering her curse and reverting Ranma back to normal, Bloom then floated out of his body and returned to his side. Ranma then turned to her.

"How did you?" Ranma asked.

"I used my power of the dragon fire to raise your body temperature…like what happens when my anger reaches it's limit, it then continued to rise it and boil the water, thus activating your curse, though it did cause your skin to glow slightly" Bloom explained.

"R…R…Ranma how did you do that" Genma stuttered out after staggering to his feet only to have Ranma smirk in reply "now listen here boy I am your father and I demand you to tell me how to control the curse" Genma demanded, before running up to Ranma and grabbing his shirt.

"Bloom, she figured it out and only we can do it" Ranma replied with a smirk before gripping Genma's arm and throwing him into the koi pond behind him, activating his curse. Ranma then grabbed a bowl of rice and his school bag before beginning his journey to school while eating his rice.

School…

Ranma had finished his breakfast and had put the bowl in his school bag, Ranma then walked through the school gates, Bloom's astral form at his side, only to get his usual 'welcome' from Kuno, Kuno instantly ran at Ranma swinging his stick.

"Saotome I shall defeat thee, you vile sorcerer and earn the hands of the tigress Akane Tendo and the virtues pig tailed girl" Kuno wailed. Ranma nimbly dodged every one of Kuno's strikes, Ranma then struck Kuno in the gut at full force, Kuno then staggered back, gripping his gut, Ranma then used a rolling kick to strike Kuno in the head and knock him out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ranma sat down for his class, taught by Miss Hinako he couldn't stop thinking about what his life could be like, would be like if he took Bloom's offer, hours passed and Ranma had yet to listen to a single word his teacher had said.

Miss Hinako then struck the front of Ranma's desk with a ruler, snapping him back to reality, Ranma then slowly rose his head to meet the child's glare "Ranma perhaps you would care to answer the question" she said in a stern tone as she pointed to the black board with her wooden ruler, Ranma then glanced to the board to see a complicated mathematical equation, Ranma just stared at it for a moment, the truth was he hadn't a clue what the answer was since he hadn't been paying attention and everyone knew it. Bloom's astral form then appeared beside him, feeling his level of stress increasing, she then followed Ranma's gaze to the equation and instantly understood the situation after noticing everyone staring at him. Bloom then took a closer look at the equation; she recognised it from her old school. Bloom's eyes then began to glow and she forced Ranma to take a brief look at one of her memories.

Ranma's eyes then gave a brief flash of the math equations and within a second it was gone, Ranma then blinked a couple of times before taking another look at the question and smirked as his mind began to make connections and began to work it out. Ranma then turned back to his teacher "the answer to the equation is 6.2" Ranma replied, Hinako's jaw dropped when she heard this, she had been certain Ranma wasn't paying attention yet he had answered correctly, she then gave Ranma a stern glare before looking him up and down for any sign of a cheat sheet or something, yet she saw nothing. Ranma smirked when he saw her expression; he then flashed Bloom a glance, before giving her a slight nod in appreciation.

Meanwhile…

Soun and Genma played shogi as they tried to conjure a way to remove the 'evil' spirit from Ranma's body "any ideas Genma?" Soun asked hopefully.

"Afraid not Tendo and she is too powerful to remove by force so I have no idea" Genma replied before making a move, only to be cheated while he wasn't looking, the freak then came up to them, he had been drinking tea when he heard what they were discussing.

"I may have something capable of removing evil spirits" Happosai said as he began to smoke his pipe.

"You do" both Soun and Genma gasped out in perfect sync.

"yeah it's a potion all you do is throw it at them and if someone possessed by a evil spirit smells it, it will cast out the spirit like yesterday's garbage" the old freak explained as he pulled a vile filled with a purple liquid out of his clothing and held it up for them to see, while still smoking his pipe. "However if you want it, it will cost you…some sexy lingerie for my ever growing collection" the freak then added with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" they both then gasped, it was then Kasumi came from behind them.

"Grandfather Happosai I would have thought you'd give let them use it anyway, since Bloom can beat you blindfolded while she has a host" Kasumi said, wanting to avoid the chaos that would occur if Genma and her father started helping Happosai and how much it would add to her daily chores.

The freak then went wide eyed with realization, he remembered how much power he saw when Bloom appeared in his view the day before, he then realized that if Ranma learnt how to use that power and how much harder it would be to defeat Ranma and get a good luck at his female form. "Fine you can use it for free" the freak sighed as he handed it to Genma, who carefully tucked it away in his gi so that it would be safe.

Meanwhile…

Ranma continued with his classes while Bloom began to explore his memories some more and still found it hard to believe the hell that he had endured, Bloom then happened upon some memories that appeared to be fuzzy, barley visible, Bloom then called upon the regenerative powers of the dragon fire to repair the memories. Once they were fully regenerated Ranma could see that they were memories of when he was in a state caused by the cat fist, but that wasn't all she saw in each of the memories there was an old oak door in the corner of Ranma's mind, covered in chains, barley accessible due to Ranma been in a cat like state. Bloom then began to approach the old door and instantly felt an incredible power coming from the other side of it, however, it wasn't just powerful, it was dark and it felt familiar to her, she just didn't know why.

A/N sorry my recent chapters are so short


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma, who was still deep in thought about when he returned to the Tendo residence as was Bloom, however, while one was contemplating if it was right to leave this life for someone else's, with several reasons why it would be good and why it would be bad while the other was trying to figure out why the darkness behind the door in Ranma's mind felt so familiar.

The minute Ranma walked through the door and removed his shoes he was hit with a glass vile, which shattered upon impact and covered his torso in a purple liquid that gave off a strange scent, Ranma then felt his palm go to his head as he felt something wash over him.

"What the?" Ranma gasped out as dizziness stormed him.

"Ha, ha take that and now I cast you out evil spirit!" Genma yelled as he watched the affects of the 'Master's' potion.

A dark aura then surrounded Ranma, one so visible and dense it almost looked tangible, it then shot up, still around Ranma and curled and swirled before striking the ground a metre to his right, the aura then left Ranma and went to the spot it had struck, Ranma then stood up strait again and turned to look at the dark aura, as did everyone else in the room, they then noticed something begin to form at it's centre, the aura then began to diminish, been absorbed by the form at the centre of it.

Once the dark aura was fully absorbed all that was left of the dark aura was a teenage boy with a black hair in pigtail, in a black Chinese attire and baggy black kung fu pants.

"Ranma?" Genma gasped out.

"Thank you for releasing me" he said darkly, Ranma's form then became that of Bloom's, she then gasped when she saw the more sinister looking Ranma.

"No…who did this?" Bloom then questioned quietly, Ranma's astral form then appeared beside Bloom and he indicated to Genma.

"Err…what's going on here?" Genma then questioned.

"What's going on is you have just released the darkness within both me and Ranma" Bloom spat at him,

'_so that was the darkness I felt before behind that door, within our mind, due to Ranma's upbringing the only for him to remain sane was lock all those negative emotions and psychological issues with the cat fist and when I merged with Ranma all my darkness went their, all my negative emotions from my past the darkness from when darker changed me, the darkness I absorbed from Valtor'_ Bloom thought to herself.

The more sinister Ranma then morphed into Dark Bloom and walked out the door, arrogantly, Bloom then followed after her dark counter part, Dark Bloom then looked up to the sky, Bloom then followed her gaze and went wide eyed as she saw a black version of the dragon fire flying through the sky and heading strait for Dark Bloom.

"Finally the shadow fire is mine" Dark Bloom declared as she absorbed it's power.

"But that power was destroyed" Bloom gasped out.

"Fool, you should have realized something this powerful couldn't be destroyed so easily, just like it's counter part the dragon fire, when it's host perishes it finds a new one capable of containing it and what better than the darkness that is as dark as the dragon fire is light" Dark Bloom responded.

"Magic Winx" Bloom declared before transforming into her basic winx form, she then launched a ball of Dragon fire energy at her dark counter part. Dark Bloom then morphed back into Dark Ranma, who easily dodged the attack with ease, he then tried to bounce off the wall to strike back, only to go through it and crash on the floor inside.

"Damn it, we don't have a body, now that's going to be a problem" Dark Ranma muttered before using a teleporting spell to escape, just as Bloom was about to attack again, having arrived just in time to see him leave. She then powered down and Ranma took his form once again.

Ranma then turned to where Genma stood, still confused and shocked by the current situation. "What were you trying to do?"

"Simply free you from that evil spirit that has possessed you" Soun replied for his friend.

"She isn't a evil spirit" Ranma spat back at him "Bloom…I've made my decision, I am going to accept your offer to go to Alfea with you and learn to control this power and leave this life, hopefully forever" Ranma then said, a portal then opened beneath his feet, courtesy of Bloom and he fell through it and the next thing he new he was falling from it onto a grassy hill where Stella had brought Bloom and her parents when she was showing Bloom Alfea, Ranma then looked ahead and saw the school not too far away.

"Well time to start a new life" Ranma said nervously before beginning the trip to Alfea, trying to think of how he should explain who he was to the headmistress, after all he was a boy trying to get into a all girl school.


End file.
